AWG die restlichen Kapitel
by GraceTrace
Summary: Nachdem der Vulkan eingestürzt ist, fiel der halbe Planet in sich zusammen. Die meisten Besucher konnten sich retten, aber ein paar Unlückliche haben es nicht geschafft. Ohne Verpflegung und Nahrung ist sich jeder selbst der nächste.


> **_AWG
> 
> * * *
> 
> _**

_Bleib bei mir, nur für heute Nacht Bardock, d_ieser eine Satz hallte immer und immer wieder durch Taanipus Kopf. _Nur eine Nacht,_ sie schlug die Augen auf und starrte an die Decke. Wie sehr hatte sie sich diese eine Sache gewünscht, es war ihr so leicht gefallen die Regeln zu brechen. Tausend wilde Monster hätten sie nicht davon abgebracht, die Bitte auszusprechen.  
  
Das war der Tag an dem sich alles änderte. Momoko, das Turnier, Ultimo, Chibi-Radditz... wo waren sie alle? Hatten sie sich rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen können? Lebten sie noch? Taanipu blinzelte. Der Raum um sie war so dunkel, dass es keinen Unterschied machte, ob die Augen geöffnet oder geschlossen waren und es erforderte viel Beherrschung nicht verrückt zu werden. Aber wenn sie sich an die Ereignisse der letzten Tage erinnerte – vielleicht war sie es bereits?  
  
Neben ihr lag Bardock.  
  
Er war bei ihr geblieben.  
  
Trotz dieser Dunkelheit, dieser Hölle die sie umgab, die sie orientierungslos werden ließ, rastlos und irgendwann gefühllos _sein_ Atem tief und gleichmäßig. Nicht ein einziges Anzeichen von Unruhe oder Albträumen. Er war noch jung, stark und hatte noch ein duzend großer Kämpfe vor sich bevor er schließlich in einem unvermeidlichen Kampf unterliegen und sein Leben als echter Saiyajin verlieren würde. Das Dahinvegetieren in unendlicher Dunkelheit war kein würdiger Tod für ihn. Es wäre nicht richtig, vielleicht bezog er daraus sein Vertrauen, seine Geduld und seinen Ehrgeiz, aber vielleicht war er einfach jemand, der seine wahren Gedanken sehr gut verstecken konnte.  
  
Taanipu schloss die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen. Sie versuchte sich zu trösten, vielleicht finden wir morgen einen Weg nach draußen? Aber woher sollte sie wissen, wann der Morgen endlich kam??  
  
Das war der Anfang.  
  
Das war das Ende. 

xXx

Weit, weit weg an einem Ort, den Taanipu vielleicht in ihren Träumen aufsuchen konnte, begann unter einer unscheinbaren Oberfläche eine neue Plage sich den Weg durch Freezer Gehirnwindungen zu mühen um dann in der endgültigen Auslöschung einer Jahrhunderte alten Kultur zu münden. Unaufhörlich wie eine Krankheit zehrte das pure Böse an seinem Inneren, bemüht auch die kleinsten Reste von Gefühlen und Mitgefühl auszulöschen. Wie sein Vater und dessen Urväter lag es in Furizas Natur böse zu sein. Es war nicht seine Schuld.  
  
Das kleine schwebende Gefährt wog sanft hin und her während Freezer seine Zähne genüsslich in ein Stück äußerst zartes Fleisch schlug. Er schien fast zufrieden und sein Blick wanderte langsam aufwärts in Richtung des Panorama Fensters als sich direkt vor ihm plötzlich eine Gestalt aufbaute.  
  
„Was?", der zufriedene Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und wurde von eisiger Kälte ersetzt die selbst Könige zurückschrecken lassen würde.  
  
„Lord Freezer", der Saiyajin, der eben noch aufrecht vor ihm gestanden hatte, bemerkte den bitteren Gesichtsausdruck und fiel augenblicklich fast bis auf die Knie.  
  
Freezer erwiderte nichts.  
  
Ganz von selbst begann der Saiyajin mit leicht bebender Stimme die ihm aufgetragene Botschaft zu verkünden. Der Planet, auf den Freezer so lange hatte warten müssen: Er gehörte endlich ihm! Schweiß rann dem Saiyajin von der Stirn und seine Knie zitterten so stark dass sie mittlerweile fast den Boden berührten, aber Furiza dachte nicht daran den Boten von seiner Qual zu erlösen.  
  
Minute um Minute verstrichen während Furiza genüsslich sein Mahl beendete und sich schließlich noch eine Weile an dem phänomenalen Ausblick labte.  
  
Im rechten Fuß des Boten machte sich allmählich ein Taubheitsgefühl bemerkbar, er bewegte sich.  
  
„Du bist ja immer noch hier", wie aufs Stichwort durchbohrte ihn Freezer Blick „Mach dass du wegkommst!"  
  
Als wäre er die ganze Zeit über verzaubert gewesen still zu verharren kehrte mit einem weiteren Zauberspruch das Leben in den Saiyajin zurück. Er stürzte aus dem Raum und zog den Affenschwanz durch den letzten Spalt der sich bereits automatisch schließenden Tür.

xXx

Benommen kam Taanipu wieder zu sich. Sie drehte sich langsam auf die andere Seite und konnte deutlich spüren wie der unebene Boden sein Muster über Nacht in ihren Schenkel und ihren Arm geprägt hatte. Ihr Affenschwanz entwandt sich von der Hüfte und streckte sich ausgiebig zusammen mit dem Rest ihrer Gliedmaßen. Das flimmernde Licht aus der Ecke tauchte die Höhle in geisterhaftes Licht, das gelegentliche Zucken der Lampe verlieh ihr das Gefühl sich in einem Gewitter zu befinden, langsam rappelte sie sich auf, griff nach dem blau-grauen Stück Stoff und band ihre schwarzen Haare zusammen. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich und gab lautstark Zeichen für gewaltigen Hunger... nein schlimmer: Saiyajinhunger! Sie verzog das Gesicht und zog die Schnalle ihres Brustpanzers ein paar Nummern enger.  
  
„Ich habe die Lampe repariert", er deutete abwesend auf das flimmernde Licht während sein Blick auf das kleine Gerät in seiner anderen Hand gerichtet blieb. „Ich glaube, das hier ist so etwas wie eine Fernbedienung... vielleicht ein Tracer. Wenn ich es reparieren kann können wir es vielleicht später gebrauchen um ein Raumschiff zu orten? Es wird langsam Zeit dass wir wieder nach hause kommen."Mehr hatte er nicht zu sagen.  
  
Die Stunden vergingen.  
  
Er musste eingenickt sein denn als er die Augen das nächste Mal aufschlug, saß Taanipu neben ihm auf dem Boden. Sein Kopf war nach vorne gebeugt und in den Händen hielt er immer noch den Tracer. Bardock hatte nicht den Funken einer Ahnung ob er das Ding repariert hatte aber auf der Unterseite blinkte einen Anzeige und ein paar Lämpchen. Er grinste stolz, immerhin war das Teil nicht explodiert. Es war Zeit, langsam zu verschwinden.  
  
Bardock blickte an sich herunter und dann zu Taanipu: Sie sahen beide so richtig beschissen aus! Als die Erde unter den beiden eingestürzte waren sie beide keine Ahnung wie lange gefallen. Er wusste nicht mehr ob er zuerst irgendwo aufschlug und dann die Besinnung verlor oder umgekehrt. Sein Panzer angebrochen, an einigen Stellen hatten umherfliegende Brocken ganze Stücke herausgeschlagen. Außerdem schmerzte sein rechter Oberschenkel wie die Hölle. Über diesen dunklen Gedanken brütend drifteten seine Gedanken schließlich ab und im letzten Moment vorm Einschlafen erhaschte sein Geist eine Idee wie sie doch noch aus diesem Kellerverlies entkommen konnten. Just in dem Moment versetzte ihm Taanipu einen Ellbogenstoß in den Magen sodass der Gedanke wieder entwischte. Aber es spielte keine Rolle... sie würden einen Weg aus diesem Verließ finden.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen...oder am nächsten Abend... oder dazwischen... war es Taanipus Magen, der die beiden aus dem Schlaf riss. Verlege. Ihre Handgriff nach der Schnalle des Brustpanzers um ihn noch etwas enger zu schnallen, stattdessen erklang plötzlich ein metallisches Surren. Bardock griff neben sich auf den Boden und hielt den Tracer nach oben, einige Lämpchen blinkten unterschiedlich schnell auf und das Gerät schien etwas zu errechnen denn die Anzeige änderte sich mit jeder Sekunde. „xox --- Xvo --- zXo ---„  
  
Geduldig beobachteten die beiden die Anzeige; „Ich glaube, das bedeutet ein Schiff nähert sich. Ein ziemlich großes Schiff sogar"– Taanipus Augen leuchteten auf.  
  
„Schätze, das ist ein guter Moment die Kurve zu kratzen", das Gerät krachte auf den Boden und Bardocks Blick schwang zur Decke. „Du suchst oben ich übernehme die Wände. Wir müssen eine Stelle finden, die nicht trägt damit nicht gleich die ganze Decke mit einem mal über uns zusammenbricht"  
  
Sie hob vom Boden ab und begann so schnell wie möglich nach einer ungefährlichen Stelle zu suchen. Sie klopfte hier und da gegen größere oder kleinere Brocken und lauschte nach ob sich ein Hohlraum in unmittelbarer Nähe befand. „Nichts – kuso!", zischte sie und langte nach einem kleinen etwas hervorstehenden Stein. Ein greller Blitz durchzuckte sie und die klaren Konturen der Decke im Licht der flackernden Lampe wurden plötzlich unscharf „Kh---„, stieß sie hervor und verlor das Körpergefühl. Noch in der Fallbewegung suchte sie instinktiv nach halt und erwischte den kleinen Stein.  
  
Mit einem knarrenden Geräusch löste sich das faustgroße Stück Erdmaterial aus der Decke und fiel mit der Saiyajin zu Boden. Der Fall war nicht tief aber sie war zu schwach um sich in der Luft abzufangen, „Au!"jammerte sie und warf den trotzig den Stein über die Schulter, sie winkelte die Knie an und wischte mit einer Hand über ihre Stirn. Die Decke war vielleicht zwei Meter hoch und sie war höchstens ein paar Minuten dort oben gewesen aber ihr Körper fühlte sich an als hätte sie drei Jahre Krieg geführt. Mit wackeligen Armen kämpfte sie sich wieder auf die Beine.  
  
Nicht weit von ihr surrte immer noch der Tracer vor sich hin. Die Anzeige veränderte sich immer noch, aber die Sprache war ihnen beiden unbekannt. „Bardock...?", ihre Stimme klang beunruhigt. „Such weiter", instruierte er knapp. „Bardock!", diesmal mit beinahe schriller Stimme – „Die Decke!!"  
  
Keine Sekunde später stand er neben ihr und verfolgte mit verstörtem Blick wie die größeren Steine der Decke sich mit einem knurrenden Geräusch langsam bedrohlich ins Innere des Raumes neigten.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
Innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden wurde der Raum kleiner und immer kleiner... die Steine begannen sich kaskadenartig aus dem festen Verbund zu lösen und zogen ruckartig immer mehr aus der Umgebung mit sich in Richtung der beiden Saiyajin, von oben rückten bereits neue nach die nun ihrerseits auf die losen Teile Druck ausübten um ihrerseits von neuen herabbrechenden Geröllmassen nach unten geschoben zu werden. Das ganze lief auf einen erneuten Einsturz des ganzen Kraters hinaus und diesmal waren Taanipu und Bardock mitten im Zentrum gefangen.  
  
„Raus hier!", brüllte er in ihre Richtung. Er hielt eine Hand nach oben, „AUF DREI! – EINS – ZWEI...!", Taanipu streckte ihre beiden Arme nach oben aus und ließ auf „zwei"bereits einen Ki-Strahl auf die Decke los. Bardock fiel bei drei mit ein.  
  
Ein geballter Ki-Strahl schoss auf die Decke zu und zerbarst alle herunterfallenden Steine zu kleinen Kieseln.  
  
Bardock beugte sich zu Taanipu hinüber und schrie in ihr Ohr „Wir müssen jetzt da hoch. Kannst du fliegen?", sie nickte und er konnte eine Ader an ihrer Schläfe pochen sehen, ihr Gesicht glänzte vom Schweiß, ein dunkler Ring hatte sich um den Kratzer auf ihrem Arm gebildet und unter ihren Augen waren dunkle Ringe. Das hier war keine einfache Flucht, es konnte ihr Ende bedeuten. Aber sie war ein echter Saiyajin, sie würde nicht im Knien sterben und schon gar nicht ohne einen Kampf bis zum letzten.  
  
„Los geht's!"  
  
Bardock hob die zweite Hand nach oben und der Ki-Strahl wurde zweimal breiter. Sie öffneten die Handflächen etwas um Volumen für den Ki-Strahl zu gewinnen. Er versuchte seine Arme durchzudrücken und biss die Zähne zusammen, seine Kieferknochen spielten und der Staub unter seinen Stiefeln begann aufzuwirbeln, tief aus seiner Kehle kam ein dunkles Knurren und der Druck den das Ki auf die herunterbröckelnden Steine aufbrachte, wurde so gewaltig dass sich seine Stiefel in den Boden eingruben.  
  
Taanipus Zähne knirschten, langsam, ganz langsam versuchte sie abzuheben. „Kuso!", drang es aus ihrer Kehle. Sie nahm eine Hand runter und schnallte den Panzer ab. Krachend fiel das schwere Teil zu Boden. Taanipu sah dem Teil nach und nickte zustimmend. Ihr Blick schnellte wieder nach oben und sie konzentrierte sich auf ihr Ki. Langsam beugte sie ihre Knie und stück für Stück lösten sich ihre Beine vom Boden bis sie einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte. „Bist du soweit?", sie rang nach Atem und dicke Schweißperlen rollten ihren durchtränkten Rücken hinab. Ihr Blick strich kurz an Bardock vorbei, aber sie konnte ihn trotz der Todesnähe nicht von ihm abwenden.  
  
Vielleicht war sie zu erschöpft oder ihre Sinne vom Hunger zu getrübt aber Taanipu hatte das Gefühl ihn zum ersten Mal so zu sehen. Sein ganzer Körper schien angespannt bis in die letzte Faser und sein Blick war so fest wie die der Ki-Strahl der ihnen ein Dach vor dem herabrieselnden Gesteinsbrocken bot. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Die ganze Situation war beinahe grotesk wie sie hier zusammenstanden, Seite an Seite und versuchten nicht erschlagen zu werden und sie schwebte unter Mobilisierung ihrer letzten Kräfte und sie sah ihn so an wie sie es seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getan hatte.  
  
Er brüllte etwas das sie nicht verstand.  
  
„WAS?", sie neigte sich zu ihm hinüber.  
  
Er wiederholte.  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, „NEIN!", sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf.  
  
„DOCH! DU MUSST!". Er konnte nicht fliegen. Die Tage hier unten ohne Essen hatten ihn zu sehr geschwächt. Er konnte nicht gleichzeitig fliegen und einen dermaßen starken Ki-Strahl aufrecht erhalten. Oberfläche zu gelangen. Sie flog nicht, er spannte seine Arme noch weiter an. „LOS! ICH..... KANN..... DAS NICHTMEHR LANGE HALTEN!", es war ein Befehl, ein Schrei ein... er hatte nicht einmal mehr seine Stimme unter Kontrolle. Sein Bein grub sich tiefer in den Geröllboden und hinterließ eine kleine Schleifspur. Mittlerweile war er schon einige Zentimeter tief im Dreck versunken.  
  
Taanipu schüttelte noch immer den Kopf.  
  
‚Jetzt gilts!', dachte sie und atmete tief durch. Mit einer Hand griff sie um Bardock und schnallte seinen Brustpanzer ab. GA-DMM! Das alte, abgenutzte Teil fiel krachend auf den Boden.  
  
„Entweder verschwinden wir, oder wie krepieren. Egal was, aber wir machen's zusammen!", sie sagte es ganz leise und wahrscheinlich nur um sich selbst zu motivieren. Sie schloss die Augen und tief, tief aus ihrem Inneren zog sie die allerletzten Kraftreserven und schwebte ein Stück weiter nach oben, gerade genug um Bardock den Weg ein wenig zu ebnen. Bardock, mittlerweile bis zu den Knöcheln in Dreck eingesunken, hob den Blick und sah dass Taanipu ihm den Weg nach oben ein wenig freihielt.  
  
Er atmete tief durch und versuchte sich aus dem Boden zu lösen. Den ersten Fuß konnte er fast ohne Bedenken befreien, aber der zweite steckte fest. „BARDOCK!", Taanipu kreischte fast aus purer Verzweiflung und die Gesteinsmenge preschte immer noch unabdinglich auf sie ein. Wie verdammt tief mussten sie beim ersten Mal gefallen sein, sie schüttelte alle Zweifel ab und konzentrierte sich darauf, ihren Ki-Strahl so stark zu halten dass er für sie reichte und Bardock die Möglichkeit zum Fliegen gab.  
  
„Scheiße!", fluchte er bitter und zog wie verrückt um sein zweites Bein aus dem Boden zu ziehen.  
  
"Komm schon...", er packte nach dem nächst besten Gegenstand in Reichweite und zog sich mit aller Macht daran aus dem Dreck.  
  
Unglücklicherweise brach die Stange ab als Bardocks Stiefel gerade aus dem Dreck rutschte, sie kratzte mit der scharfen kannte über seinen Arm hinweg. Er fluchte und murmelte Kraftausdrücke von denen er selbst nicht wusste dass er sie kannte... seine gesamte Kraft wanderte in diese eine Bewegung und mit einem gewaltigen Schrei fernab von jeder zivilisierten Sprache und schließlich... schwebte er über dem Boden. Sein Blick sprach von tiefer Überzeugung, er nickte ihr zu und langsam, ganz langsam begannen die beiden ihre Reise gegen den unaufhaltsamen Strom auf sie niederpreschender Geröllmassen. Zentimeter um Zentimeter kämpften sie sich gegen die Steine empor und das ohne Gefangene zu machen. Abwechselnd übernahmen sie den stärkeren Teil des Ki-Strahls der ihnen als eine Art Schutzschild diente während der andere seine Kraft hauptsächlich aufs Fliegen konzentrierte.  
  
Beide verloren die Orientierung wie lange sie sich mittlerweile durch diese unendlichen Tiefen nach oben kämpften aber angesichts der Alternativen war es die einzige Möglichkeit dieser dunklen Hölle zu entkommen. Zum ersten Mal stieß Bardock eine Art ‚Danke' an wen auch immer aus. Nicht für die Qualen und die Gefangenschaft der letzten Tage oder Wochen und nicht für seine schmerzende Schulter oder dafür dass er kaum noch Leben in seinen Knochen spürte sondern schlicht für die Tatsache dass er irgendwo die Kraft fand sich noch immer aufrecht zu halten und für den Willen nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Wo auch immer diese Kraft in ihm geschlummert hatte, er würde sich den Weg dorthin sicherlich merken für seinen nächsten großen Kampf.  
  
Der Ki-Strahl begann zu flackern und der Schweiß rann in Strömen von Bardocks Kinn. Taanipu konnte hören wie sein Herz hämmerte und ihr eigener Puls raste, sie hatte das Gefühl Blut zu schmecken.  
  
Unausweichlich wie die Verwandlung bei Vollmond verkündete Taanipu die nächste Hiobsbotschaft. „WIR FALLEN!!"  
  
„Scheiße!!", Bardocks Stimme wurde dunkler, er schoss einen geballten Ki- Strahl nach oben. Sein Affenschwanz wickelte sich los und stattdessen um Taanipu. Als er sie fest genug umklammerte, sah sie zu ihm auf und tat es ihm gleich. Sie hatten so die Möglichkeit auf gleicher Höhe zu bleiben und gleichzeitig hatten sie beide Hände frei. Ein riesiger Steinklotz preschte auf sie nieder. Geistesgegenwärtig hob Bardock die Faust und zerschmetterte ihn – auf altmodische Weise.  
  
Sie knurrte und hielt bestimmt die Hände hoch, mittlerweile war sämtliches Blut aus ihren Armen geflossen und sie sahen blasser aus als sonst.  
  
"DA!",, rief Bardock plötzlich und nickte nach oben.  
  
Endlich. Als die letzten Reserven sich neigten und sie beide nicht mehr wussten wie lange sie noch gegen den Steinregen ankämpfen konnten – hörte er einfach auf.  
  
Licht.  
  
Seine Augen verengten sich.  
  
„Bardock", seufzte Taanipu und ihr Affenschwanz entwirrte sich von seinem Körper und die Spannung entschwand aus ihrem Körper. Im letzten Augenblick erwischte er Taanipus Arm bevor sie in die schwarze Tiefe zurückfallen konnte.  
  
Aber das zusätzliche Gewicht war selbst für ihn zuviel, langsam drohte er wieder abzusacken und selbst in der dunklen Tiefe zu verschwinden. Ein letzter Versuch: Sein Arm schnellte vor und im letzten Augenblick verhakten sich seine Fingerspitzen am oberen Rand der Schlucht.  
  
Alles wurde still.  
  
Bardock senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Sein Atem wurde wieder flach und er wickelte den Affenschwanz wieder um die Hüfte. Taanipus Körper hing leblos an seiner Hand.  
  
Aber sie kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Ruckartig spannte sich ihr Körper an, „BARDOCK, WAS..."im selben Augenblick durchzog sie ein gewaltiger Ruck und sie fand sich wieder auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm. Sein freier Arm hielt sie felsenfest umklammert als ob sein Leben davon abhinge nicht den Griff zu lockern.  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, packte Taanipu seinen Nacken und umschloss seinen Körper mit ihren Beinen. Bardock hatte auf diese Weise wieder einen Hand frei. Er versuchte seine zweite Hand nach oben über den Rand des Abgrunds zu bringen um auf diese Weise sie beide herauszuhieven. Taanipu hielt sich an Bardock fest. Diesmal spürte er ihren warmen Atem im Nacken. Ihre schweißnassen Haare verklebten sich mit seinen und die Schweißperlen die von ihrer Stirn rannen verbanden sich mit seinen was den Strom stärker machte bis er schließlich von einer geeigneten Stelle heruntertropfte und in der schwarzen Dunkelheit unter ihnen verschwand. Taanipu wagte es nicht, nach unten zu sehen.  
  
„Ich hab's!", keuchte Bardock und grub die Finger beider Hände in den Boden über ihnen. Langsam und stetig begann er, die Muskeln anzuspannen und sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter nach oben zu hieven.  
  
Von oben war zunächst nicht mehr als die Fingerspitzen zu sehen, dann folgten langsam die ersten schwarzen Haarsträhnen und letztendlich sein angespanntes Gesicht. Wie ein Modelathlet zog er sich schließlich mitsamt der Saiyajin auf seinem Rücken über den Rand und eine scheinbar unendliche Zeitspanne später lagen sie zu zweit auf dem Boden, alle Viere von sich gestreckt und heftig keuchend.  
  
Sie waren zu erschöpft sich zu bewegen, zu erschöpft zu reden und für einen kurzen Augenblick zu atmen.  
  
Wieder verstrich eine ungewisse Zeitspanne, bis die beiden aus ihrer Trance erwachten. Bardock schlug als erster die Augen auf. Seine Augen brauchten eine Weile um sich an das helle Tageslicht zu gewöhnen aber schließlich war er wieder in der Lage ohne stechenden Schmerz in den Augen hinauf in den Himmel zu sehen. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten der Rekonvaleszenz nahm er an, dass er bereit wäre aufzustehen. Er stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf den Boden und zog sich daran hinauf... drei Zentimeter über den Boden bis sein Arm unter ihm abknickte.  
  
„AU!", mit einem dumpfen Aufprall knallte die Schulter wieder auf den Boden.  
  
Die Stange, plötzlich erinnerte er sich. Die Spitze des verdammten Teils hatte ihn geschnitten und die ganze Zeit hatte er nicht einmal daran gedacht. Seine gesunde Hand suchte nach der Verletzung, Bardock fühlte wie sein Magen sich zusammenzog. Seine schwarzen Augen wanderten auf die klaffende Wunde. Ein einige Zentimeter langer Schnitt, mehr oder minder akkurat zog sich über seine Schulter und den halben Oberarm. „Kuso!", fluchte er aus dem tiefsten seiner Seele. Seine Augen verdrehten und er war bewusstlos bevor sein Kopf auf dem harten Boden aufschlug.  
  
Sie waren am Leben.

xXx  
  
Die Situation auf Freezers Raumschiff war angespannt. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft.  
  
„Dodoria", Furizas Stimme wurde durch modernste Technik in alle Gemächer des riesigen Raumschiffs übertragen. Seitdem Zarbon sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte, das fremde Turnier aufzusuchen war Dodoria in der Rangliste der Speichellecker eine Nummer nach oben gerutscht und der rosa Klops ließ es sich gefallen.  
  
Auf der medizinischen Station des Raumschiffs wurden in den letzten Wochen die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen erhöht. Die Standardverletzungen wurden von Durchschnittlichem Personal vorgenommen während die qualifizierten Forscher allesamt abgezogen wurden und auf Furizas Befehl mit einem Sonderprojekt beauftragt wurden.  
  
Was sich hinter diesen verborgenen Sicherheitstüren abspielte wussten nur bestimmte Leute aber der tatsächliche Zweck erschloss sich nur Furiza selbst.  
  
„Ihr habt nach mir gerufen, Lord Freezer?", Dodoria stieß zu seinem Meister und wartete geduldig auf Instruktionen.  
  
„Geht es voran, Dodoria?", erkundigte sich Freezer und verhakte die Finger ineinander.  
  
„Die Forscher hüllen sich in Schweigen. Status Quo nehme ich also an."  
  
„Verschon mich mit deinen Gedanken, ich will Fakten. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?", seit Zarbon nicht mehr an Board seines Schiffes war, musste Furiza mit Dodoria viel zu viel Geduld aufbringen. Deswegen hatte er bereits Truppen losgeschickt mit dem Auftrag den grünen Krieger zurückzubringen.  
  
„Ja, Sire"  
  
Auch wenn er es versuchte, Dodoria brachte Freezer nicht annähernd den gleichen Respekt entgegen wie Zarbon es immer getan hatte.

xXx  
  
Bardocks Atem war schwer. Jeder einzelne Atemzug kostete Kraft die er aus Reserven bezog die er eigentlich gar nicht mehr hatte. Sein Mund war ausgetrocknet. Seine Zunge fühlte sich schwammig an, klebte am Gaumen. Der Rest seines Körpers schwitzte wie verrückt. Er fror und schwitzte zugleich, seine Schulter brannte wie verrückt, der erlösende Schlaf wollte einfach nicht zu ihm kommen, unruhig wälzte er sich auf dem sandigen Boden hin und her. Noch nie hatte er sich dem Tod so nahe gefühlt und noch nie war er so willkommen gewesen.  
  
„Bardock!"  
  
Hatte da nicht jemand seinen Namen gerufen?  
  
"Bardock steh auf!"  
  
Taanipu? Benommen streckte Bardock die Hand nach ihr aus und sie lag noch da wo sie Stunden zuvor gemeinsam eingeschlafen waren. Sie schlief. Er schlief auch. „Bardock! Oh nein, du glühst ja", Taanipu wollte ihn aufwecken aber der Saiyajin wollte einfach nicht aufwachen. Erst als sie ihn an den Schultern packte, bemerkte sie wie kochend heiß sich sein Körper anfühlte und erst jetzt bemerkte sie die klaffende Wunde an seiner Schulter.  
  
Taanipu riss den unteren Teil ihres Hemdchens ab und begann seine Stirn vorsichtig abzutupfen. Er brannte ihr fast unter den Händen weg, ‚deja-vu' schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sie erschauderte. Als Bardock vor Wochen bei ihr auftauchte, sie musste ihn also schon einmal pflegen. Nur dass sie diesmal nicht zuhause in einer gewohnten Umgebung waren. Heute befanden sie sich auf unbekanntem Terrain und diesmal schienen sie beide mehr tot als lebendig zu sein.  
  
Sie untersuchte also die Wunde an der Schulter und machte sich daran, sie irgendwie zu säubern. Sie riss ein weiteres Stückchen ihres Hemdchens ab und tupfte die äußere Schicht der Wunde ab, bis unter dem schwarzen Dreckfilm langsam das rote Fleisch zum Vorschein kam. Der Anblick ließ sie selbst vor Schmerz zusammenzucken. Als sie fertig war, spuckte sie auf die Rückseite des Tuchs und wusch die Wunde auf diese Weise auch von den letzten Dreckpartikeln sauber, verband die Schulter notdürftig und tupfte anschließend noch einmal die glühend heiße Stirn ab.  
  
Sie schnaufte und stand auf. Ihr Blick glitt erst einmal über die unendliche Weite der Wüste. Sie musste irgendetwas zu essen finden, oder Wasser, Medizin oder wenigstens irgendetwas dass ihr das Gefühl gab nicht durchdrehen zu müssen. Sie brauchte Bardock... nicht wegen seiner gepflegten Umgangsformen sondern einfach um nicht alleine zu sein. Nicht hier.  
  
„Ein Glück, dass wir die Panzer nicht mehr haben."der schiere Gedanke an die zusätzlichen Kilo ließ Taanipu fast zusammenbrechen. Sie waren eigentlich aus leichtem Material gemacht aber in Notsituationen ist jedes Gramm weniger ein Schritt mehr den man machen kann. Dementsprechend landeten auch die Stiefel nacheinander im Sand und die barfüßige Taanipu lief weiter.  
  
Die Saiyajin wusste nicht, dass sich die beiden Monde des Planeten in einer seltenen Konstellation befanden. Die Strahlungsfrequenzen ergaben zusammen einen Effekt, der den gewöhnlichen Bewohnern keinen Schaden zufügte - bei Saiyajin jedoch eine interessante Reaktion hervorrief.  
  
Zunächst tat Taanipu es als eine Art Halluzination ab, ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte irgendwie. Es erinnerte sie an die Verwandlung in einen Oozaru aber das hier war anders. Oozaru-light. Ihr Körper spannte sich an, die Muskeln ihrer Arme und Beine schwollen an, zogen sich zusammen, innerhalb von Sekunden schienen ihre schwarzen Haare noch einige Zentimeter dichter und üppiger zu werden, ihre Pupillen nahmen die Umgebung vollkommen anders wahr und „Oooh!", erschrocken kreuzte die Saiyajin die Arme über der Brust die gerade angeschwollen war und den kläglichen Rest ihres Hemdchens aufgesprengt hatte.  
  
Die Transformation schien abgeschlossen aber Taanipu war nicht amüsiert sich auf unfruchtbarem Land zu befinden - oben-ohne – aber mit zwei Melonen. Vorsichtig nahm sie die Hände weg...und sah sich die neue Ausstattung an: „Ganz schön gewaltig-AU", erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass auch ihr Gebiss sich verändert hatte. Vorsichtig betastete ihre Zunge ihre Eckzähne die sich größer und gewaltiger anfühlten. Aber die Verwandlung war nicht nur körperlich. Auch geistig fühlte Taanipu sich verändert, die Hitze schien ihr nicht mehr so viel zuschaffen zu machen und statt der riesigen Einöde die sie vorher gesehen hatte, nahm sie nun viele kleine Dinge wahr und auch Dinge in größeren Entfernungen konnte sie deutlich sehen während sich nicht bewegende Dinge scheinbar ausgeblendet wurden. Sie griff nach unten um den kläglichen Rest ihres lila Hemdchens aufzuheben, sie biss hinein und die spitzen Eckzähne durchbohrten selbst das robuste Material spielend. Notdürftig band sie den Rest um, um nicht vollkommen nackt zu sein. Die neuen Beine fühlten sich mit den kräftigeren Muskeln federleicht an also begann Taanipu mit großen Schritten loszulaufen. Ihr kam das alles fremd vor, aber solange es zu ihrem Vorteil war würde sie es auf sich beruhen lassen ‚AU!' sie durfte sich nur nicht so oft auf die Zunge beißen.  
  
Ihre Augen wanderten blitzschnell den Horizont entlang und suchten die Umgebung ab. Ohne dass es für normale Augen irgendetwas zu sehen gab, blieb sie ruckartig stehen. Das Wasser lief in ihrem Mund zusammen: Fleisch! Sie konnte es riechen als ob man es genau vor ihrer Nase herumwedeln würde. Nur dass das was sie roch frisch war. Es lebte. Langsam pirschte sie nach vorne, stets bereit anzugreifen. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären aber sie hatte das Gefühl genau zu wissen was sie tat...  
  
Verschlagen wanderten ihre Augen von Winkel zu Winkel. Ihre Nase kräuselte sich und sie stützte ein Knie auf den Boden, den Blick wie eine Jägerin nach vorne gerichtet.  
  
Sie verharrte ein paar Minuten bevor sie deutlich das Beben der Erde spüren konnte. Diesmal würde nichts einbrechen. Es waren vielmehr... Schritte. Aus dem Schutz des nächsten Hügels kam etwas auf die Saiyajin zu, den Beben nach zu urteilen war es nicht gerade ein Schmetterling.  
  
Zunächst konnte sie nur den gewaltigen Umriss erkennen, die breiten Schultern, den gemütlichen Gang, dieses Ding lief eindeutig nicht aufrecht. ‚Gut' dachte sie und wartete weiter bis sie die Gestalt mitsamt ihren Farben erkennen konnte... in ihren Gedanken formte sich ein klares Bild. „Gut. An---!", ihre Augen verdrehten sich und sie fiel bewusstlos auf die Knie und anschließend ganz auf dem Boden auf. Hinter ihr tat sich ein gewaltiger Schatten auf. Die riesige Pranke griff nach ihrem nackten Fuß.  
  
„Fleisch"

xXx

A/N: ::Gomen:: und vielen dank für die sporadischen A-Tritte. Sonst hätte ich mir am Ende noch mehr Zeit gelassen =P 


End file.
